


看图说话小合集

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	看图说话小合集

他坐在对面的椅子上，似乎是注意到了对面警察的眼神，瑟缩地目光回避了一下，把伤痕累累的手腕悄悄藏进了袖子里。  
白色衬衣不像是他的，穿着有些大，松松垮垮，胸口的扣子也没系好。锁骨下面一片深红的痕迹，在白净的皮肤上旖旎地晕染开一片，从他进门开始始终没有消散过。  
“所以，”警察像是忽然察觉到自己盯着他看的时间好像有点太久了，咳了一声，尽量让自己声音温和，不吓到对面这只看起来受惊过度又狼狈不堪的落水鸟：“你……不认识他？”  
他垂着头，微微摇了摇。带点潮湿的发梢轻轻晃过脸颊，看得人有些心痒。  
山里雾气大，他来报警的时候身上都是半湿的，脸色苍白一直发抖。这么冷的天，他穿得很单薄，甚至有些过于暴露了，光着脚，一双细白脚踝瘦骨嶙峋；接案的警察刚换班，看到这种情形一怔。他把人带进来，手足无措，面对对方这幅惨兮兮的样子，不知道发生了什么，连碰都不敢碰他。  
他身上带着深山的寒气，白雾像是侵入了骨头，偏偏又一身暧昧未散的痕迹，脖颈上，肩背上，嘴唇上——一个咬痕不太显眼地藏在饱满的红润上，靠近嘴角的位置，引人遐想。他坐在笔录室里，接过警察递给他的热水，冰凉的指尖擦过对方手心，低头嗅了嗅，袅袅白气笼罩了挺秀的鼻梁和艳丽的眉峰，漂亮得不像应该出现在这个地方的人。  
“我被人囚禁强暴了。”他舔了舔嘴角，平静地说，“一个男人。”  
警察手里的笔险些没拿稳，他错愕地望着坐在对面的人，很快察觉到对方强作镇定之下的慌张和痛苦在逐渐暴露，他指尖紧紧握着杯子，眼尾泛起红色，整个单薄的身体都在微不可查地颤抖。  
倏然地，他心里涌上一股难以形容的感觉。可能是心软，怜惜，或者什么其他的，对一个同性产生，多少有些可笑；可对方是受害者，他心里这样为自己找借口。何况，他看起来这么易碎、易受伤害，令人产生同情和保护欲——被陌生男人在毕业party上迷晕拐卖，带到他们这种深山老林囚禁凌辱，这种非人的经历，恐怕会成为一辈子的阴影。要不是他运气好逃了出来，恐怕还要遭受更可怕的对待。他身为本地警察，清楚他们这边人的德行，早些年买了年轻女孩玩够了再转手卖给别人的事情也不是没有过，他是男孩，没有怀孕的隐患，说不定更为抢手。  
“你不要怕。”警察做完笔录，安慰他，“你已经安全了。他是在追你的时候不小心跌落悬崖的，跟你没有关系。我们会帮你联系你的学校和家人，尽快送你回去治疗。不过，呃，”他有点尴尬，难以启齿，“因为你是在我们这里报案的，所以我需要对你身上伤口进行拍照取证……”  
他抬起眼睛，眼窝湿润深陷，眨了眨不安的睫毛，示意自己明白，站起身，低头，开始缓慢解自己的衣扣。

警察走出门时，好半天才找回自己的呼吸。  
冬季的室内常服明明不算厚，他额头却已经布满了汗。他的大脑完全被别的其他的东西满满占据；先是一片洁白光裸的背，蝴蝶骨仿佛一对清秀危险的翅膀，布满吻痕，那个男人显然极其喜欢这里，喜欢在干他的时候迷恋地不停吮吻啃咬；往下是一截柔韧的腰，两侧留有几个色情的淡青色指痕，说明那人手劲很大，在情事里也容易失控；圆润的肩头和胸部形成流畅饱满的线条，秀气的乳头因被玩弄过度而有些红肿；平坦的小腹下是稀疏的耻毛，形状姣好的阴茎沉睡在腿间，然后他垂着眼睛，因羞耻而微微咬住下唇，转过身一双手臂撑在桌上，难忍地展露受侵害之处：柔软臀丘之中深陷的小小后穴洞口，边缘有些充血翻红，昭示着早些时候，可能就是几个小时前，可能还被迫承接过粗长硬物的蹂躏。警察觉得自己身体某处不合时宜且危险地鼓起有些焦虑的念头和反应，鬼使神差地，他伸手摸上了那个地方。眼前白软的臀瓣忽地一颤，穴口惊慌瑟缩起来，连着一直抖到腰，可他只是闷哼一声，没有躲开。指尖的触感软绵潮热，那个地方竟然是湿的。  
倏地那些画面又零碎拼合到了一起，想象力令那具身体在床上的样子模糊浮现，如何被按着后颈进入，如何被抬起腿压在胸口，如何仰着头皱着眉峰痛苦呻吟，坐在男人身上被迫晃动，喘息从他洁白的齿缝中泄露出来，他蹙着眉小声呜咽着，求求你，轻一点，好痛……  
他不知道这个过程是怎么恍惚结束的。他给男孩穿好衣服，告诉他在这里等一下，他马上回来，对方轻轻嗯了一声；他走出笔录室，在门外缓了好久才回过神来。  
血液重新一点点回到脑部。

“没什么事情了，你放心，我们会保护你。”  
他带男孩走出笔录室，犹豫了一下，脱下自己的外套，轻轻罩在他的身上。他有些微的慌乱，抬头看他一眼，水润的目光清透无害，一尘不染，和满身欲色毫无关系，却莫名的……  
莫名地一瞬间让警察好似明白了为什么他会遭到如此对待。  
警察的手掌没有拿开，在他肩头停顿了几分，摩挲了一下。  
“之后，他们可能还会找你补录一些细节，比如一些过程……但你不要担心，等你好点了再说，你受了这么大惊吓，一定很痛苦。如果你累了……”他盯着对方线条温柔的洁白后颈，“我自己住，家离这里不远，你可以过去洗个澡，休息一下。”  
他没看到身前人略带轻蔑抿起的嘴角和藏在纤长眼睫下的冷淡。  
他只听到轻柔温顺的回答：“好啊。”

这一切其实都被我看到了。  
生日宴举办得很成功。他的朋友们，我的朋友们，还有一些算不上朋友，但因为各种各样的原因，需要出现在这一天的。十八岁是个很重要的日子，所有人都懂。他又向来乖巧，自小时候起就讨这些所谓叔叔阿姨的欢心，哪怕后来我有意让他避免这些场合。我一直希望他能无忧自在地成长，至少在看到生日宴上他笑得开心的样子时，我想我大概是做到了。  
他当时站在蛋糕台后面，上一个亲昵跟他聊天的长辈刚刚离去，他正盯着几块小蛋糕发呆，应该是在思索要吃哪一块。我不知道小蛋糕们在那会儿有没有觉得如芒在背，但人如果被长时间专注的目光注视，会如同接收到信号一般给予回应。他抬起头，视线越过人群，看到了那个男人。一个他从未见过的，陌生的成年男人，站在楼梯拐角的阴影处，目光赤裸直接，还带了许多他尚无法读懂的非善意的热切和打量。男人发现了他的注意，毫不避讳，他的一只手伸进了裤子里。  
隔着这许多人，大庭广众之下，男人在看着他自慰。  
他呆呆地站在那里，或许是一时没有明白当下的处境，或许是因难以置信而反应迟缓。他一张小脸苍白中泛上难以遮掩的红晕和惊慌，感受着男人毒信一般的眼神将他从头到尾剥光，贪婪地在细白的脖颈和双腿之间游离，好像隔空舔吻上了饱满柔嫩的大腿根，粗糙的大手朝更深处钻进。男人的兴奋中带着对他还没完全成熟的身体的渴望，猎求，毫不怜惜，而饱含侵略，好像下一秒会冲过来，不顾众人眼光，射在他的脸上。  
他全身僵硬，麻木的恐惧在男人侧脸肉眼可见地咬紧，紧盯着他射在手里的时候忽然剥夺感官，他转身就跑，越过穿行的侍者和正在聊天的人们，朝后厅我的方向跑来。  
我起身，正好一把接住了他。他一头撞进我的怀里，紧紧环抱住我，脸埋在我胸前，身体瑟瑟发抖。我抱住他的后背，安抚地揉弄两下，低声问：“怎么了？”  
他头朝后转，似乎在仓皇观察那个男人是否还在那里。确认看不到了之后，又在我怀抱里缩了半天，看起来才终于不再那样不安。  
“大哥。”他抬起头，一双透明的眼睛氤氲一点光，犹豫不决：“我，我刚才，我……”  
我耐心等他说下去，他却不再说了。又趴在我胸口不开心地噘着嘴想了一会儿，细声细气地跟我撒娇，让我亲亲他。  
我于是在他头顶亲亲，又在他柔软的脸蛋上亲亲。向来亲昵的吻蜻蜓点水一般落在酒窝上，鼻尖上，嘴唇在鼻息交换中渐渐游走，我吻到他的侧脸，向下就是天鹅一样的颈子，他被迫扬起一点头，呼吸有些不稳，身体却依然乖乖地依赖在我怀中，丝毫意识不到这举动已然过界。  
早已过界了。哪有十几岁了还每天赖在大哥怀中讨要亲吻的男孩子？可他从小备受疼爱，唯一的亲人只有我，他自然觉得这一切都是理所当然的。过分溺爱就像难以启齿的隐秘欲望，并行生长。我想，我本来得及把他保护得更好的。  
他被我抱着亲着低声哄了一会儿，情绪缓和了许多，说今晚要请同学们留宿。我让管家去安排，问他：“你的小男朋友呢？”  
他脸一红，忙否认：“他不是我男朋友！”  
“我还没说是谁。”我笑话他。  
他恼羞成怒起来，抬脚就要踩我，踩不到反而扑到了我身上。那个个子高高，留着寸头，偶尔会带着伤去学校的男孩子，我见过不止一次。某次下雨去接他放学，那个男孩子在布告栏后面亲他也被我看到了。我无法拆穿。未成年人的喜欢和冲动没有办法控制，也没有必要引导。心动，暧昧，都没有关系；他在写作业的时候频频在台灯下走神也没有关系，偷尝禁果一般半推半就地抱在一起接吻也没有关系，只要没有到最后一步，都没有关系。  
他今天没有来。晚上的时候他四处张望，还拉着几个同学问过，不知道得到了什么答案，只是时不时朝门口看。我猜这也是他央求我想让同学们留宿的原因。这当然不算恋爱，青涩到让他只觉得甜涩有趣，但我记得那个男孩看他的眼神。我的笨蛋宝贝不会知道，男人的欲望会伪装成各种样子，有时年轻笨拙，沉默无言，有时厚颜无耻，赤裸下流，更有时状似温柔宽厚，甘心蛰伏静守。  
这个世界，有无数目光，在等他长大。我不是唯一一个。  
“他说他会来呢。”他又看着门口出神，小声道。然后很快他恢复如常，跟我说要去找朋友玩了。我点头，他凑上来在我嘴角亲了一下。  
但我是最无法接受失去的那个。没有人知道这对我来说意味着什么。  
那天晚上，我喝多了一点酒。头痛着入睡之后，我梦到生日宴上觥筹交错，欢歌笑语，他却不见了。我四处寻找，最后听到了二楼尽头一间房间里传出的微弱哭声，求饶声，和肉体拍打声。我打开门，他哭着被压在男人身下，咬着自己的手指，双腿大张着，腿根抽搐布满手印。那两瓣漂亮的小屁股都被拍打肿了，男人两只手捏着，把还没纾解的欲望反复重重埋进他的身体，顶得他身体一颤一颤的。男人说你看起来也很享受，所以这不算强奸。你只要叫好听一点，叔叔会让你更舒服。别告诉你大哥，记住了吗？  
我猛然惊醒，一背冷汗。正要起身去找他，忽然发现他蜷缩着躺在我旁边。天色微亮，已经一夜过去了，而他还醒着。  
“宝宝。”我长舒一口气，把他抱进怀里。我心脏狂跳，有种劫后余生的痛苦与惊慌。他察觉到我的不安，任由我将全身重量全都依附，还伸手摸了摸我的鬓角：“大哥，你做噩梦了。”  
“嗯。”我闭着眼睛，亲吻他的耳朵，他的脸，他的下巴，喃喃问：“你怎么没睡？”  
宴会是凌晨结束的，那之后他和朋友们又去放映室看电影了，我以为结束后他会乖乖回房睡觉的。  
“是啊。怎么还没睡。”他脸上挂着点失落，额头跟我的轻轻蹭了蹭。他等的人，始终没有来。  
可这世界上，不是所有事情都经得起等待的。错过一次，也许就再也不会有机会了。  
我深深呼吸，没有讲话，将他抱得更紧了一点。

海风一路从海面上吹过来，快过白日烈光灼热。一只海鸟从高空飞过，翅膀划过碧空如洗的蓝天，羽翼边缘有些反光，晃得人眼前发晕。  
他头发半湿不干，慵慵懒懒趴在男人身上。身上的格子T恤外套也带了一点潮湿，但在海风和阳光的吹拂炙烤下并不难受。男人仰躺在沙发椅上，手从他的T恤外套下端探进去，揉上他光裸的臀部。那里面插着他的阴茎，他挺腰动了动，身上的男孩呻吟几声，从他胸口抬头，温热的鼻息拂过他的下巴。  
他下面什么都没穿。两条白净的腿垂在男人腿两侧，两人下半身连在一起的地方被过长的衣角盖住，只有偶尔插弄时溢出一点黏腻的水声。他们都不急。男人抱着他，不时低头跟他接吻，轻柔抚摸他的身体，他也懒得自己动，俯在男人胸口，好像一株潮湿又柔软的海草。  
太阳很暖和，烤着他还带着水汽和潮意的身体，很舒服。他其实不太受得了热，但不知道为什么，午后的温暖和安逸总令他兴致勃发。大概是因为放松，身心都放松，人一旦放松下来，感到舒适和安全，就会本能地去追逐愉悦，听从欲望。第一次是他偶然结束一段工作，端着杯子光着脚爬上了酒店房间的飘窗。阳光隔着一层纱，朦朦胧胧又暖洋洋地照在他的身体上，他忽然感到心情很好，适合让自己做点什么然后昏昏欲睡。  
那天他用手让自己射了两三次。欲望丰沛充盈，好像整个身体内都流淌着需要释放的惬意。他毫不疲惫，持续兴奋，下体硬得发烫，也不怕被人看见，靠在飘窗旁尽情呻吟，在忘情蹭动中躺下去。他闭着眼睛，感觉眼前明亮赤红，阳光包围他，像一个赤裸又安全的拥抱。  
他好像可以一直沉浸在其中，只要他裸露出身体，他会自然而然成为日光的爱人。  
海面摇晃的粼粼波光看起来很远，远得望不到岸。他趴在男人胸口，从微眯起的眼睛看出去，低垂的视界只有碧蓝的天和发光的海。没有人，船的速度很慢，几乎停泊在汪洋中心，他们就像一小座孤岛。孤岛上只有他，男人震耳的心跳，和插在他屁股里那根缓慢动作的粗硬肉棒。  
他后面已经很湿了。前面也黏糊糊戳在男人小腹上，两人贴着的地方被体液浸润得乱七八糟。快感像温水，从内之外包裹，漫延。男人呼吸偶尔有些急促，耐不住快速颠弄几下，用力往上顶他，他反复揉抱着怀里的身体，隐隐觉得自己对他来说并不存在，他像是晒太阳晒醉了，他的神情像是在被什么别的东西取悦，哪怕这具乖乖为他打开的身体此时湿润到多情。  
“我可以快点吗？宝贝。”他低头气息滚烫地咬他耳朵，试图加速快感，把身上的人伺候舒服。他急于表现自己，今天是他们的最后一天，他想趁明天黎明来临之前挽留住他。  
怀里的人含含糊糊嗯了一声，丝毫不关心的样子，但膝盖下意识收紧，微微夹住了他的腰。他再度抬起头来，眼睛弯弯被短而密的眼睫笼罩，露出一点温柔撒娇的光。他脸上绽开的酒窝甜蜜明媚，随着他的动作加快而有些失神兴奋，喘息着，神情有些浪荡地搂住他的脖子，下身主动贴紧，抬头吻了上来。  
男人于是忘记了心头那点疑虑。他抱紧怀里逐渐沉溺的人，慢慢引导他进入状态。怀里的人快要化了一样，温柔攀附着他，如同攀附着一块浮板。

昨晚天快亮的时候他不见了。我到处找找不到，问人打听，有人说看见他跟几个男人去后面玩了。  
我在房间里睡到中午，被浴室里的水声吵醒了。他洗了很久，出来时头发湿垂着，裹着浴巾，双腿无力，几乎是一头栽到了床上，栽进我怀里。  
我抱住他，看到他肩头几处被捏青的手印。他呼吸清浅，快要睡过去了，我低头问：“你知不知道现在几点了？”  
他闭着眼睛皱了皱眉头，翻过身去。我不依不饶强硬地把他转过来，“你又跟几个人乱搞了？你不怕得病？”  
“烦死了。”他一把推开我的手，眼皮掀开，冷冰冰地有些暴躁的目光斜过来：“嫌我脏别碰我。”  
我猛地把他翻过来，掰开他的腿就把手探了进去。那个洞口有些肿了，依旧是湿软的，他痛得嘶了一声，手肘撑着想挣扎，被我牢牢按住，掏出东西插了进去。  
他咬着牙，被我的抽送带动得身体一晃一晃，手指紧紧抓着枕头，无助的呻吟从牙关中溢出来，服软开始求饶：“你轻一点……王八蛋……老公……”  
你还知道我是老公？  
我俯下身去吻他，吻他的脸，吻他的嘴唇。他乖顺地伸出舌头来取悦我，手往后安抚一般抚摸我的腰间，试图平息我的怒火。还是说，我难过地想，你在床上已经习惯了这样称呼所有人？  
他的呻吟很熟练动听，曾经也只属于我。曾经他也只温软热情地只为我敞开，在快意中沦陷时望着我的目光充满依恋渴求，或许是我一厢情愿这样认为——可如今连那份假象都不复存在。  
可能是心软，也可能是觉得没意思，我没再折磨他，拔出来在他腿间草草射了。他后面全程像睡着了一样，累到任由我胡闹。我帮他清理干净，又给他上了药，他自己也不知道有没有弄干净，深处的精液如果有余留，很有可能会不舒服拉肚子的。  
可这个样子也没办法叫醒他再帮他检查，他太累了，需要休息。  
我把他抱在怀里，睁眼到闹钟响。  
我帮他穿好衣服，宽大舒适的运动服，身上每个地方都被包裹得严严实实的，没有一丝昨夜的淫糜痕迹。他总是这样，换副表情就恢复清纯无辜，永无过错，一尘不染。大概是我的表情实在不好看，他叹了口气，摘下口罩，冲我扬起脸，示意亲亲。  
我搂住他的腰背，在那张干净的脸上怜爱地轻轻亲吻，不敢用力。  
“好了。”他很快推开我，重新戴上口罩，“我走了。”  
“下次什么时候见面？”我忍不住问。  
他仿佛没听到一样，连头都没有回。


End file.
